1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the automatic or semiautomatic control of track-guided toys, in particular electric models of railways and trains, that is realistic and true to the original, as well as to an arrangement for implementing such a method. The invention further proposes tracks, pieces of track or switches for use with an automatic method of controlling model railways and trains, as well as rolling stock, in paticular locomotives, for the same purpose. In addition, the invention relates to a method of controlling a toy with at least one toy vehicle that can be caused to travel along a roadway while being guided by tracks, as well as a method of determining the position of a toy vehicle and/or of obtaining a representation of the course of a roadway with at least one toy vehicle that can be caused to travel along a roadway while being guided by tracks. The invention also proposes arrangements for the realistic automatic or semiautomatic control of track-guided toy vehicles and roadway components for track-guided toy vehicles as well as toy vehicles that can be used for the purpose.
2. Discussion of the Background
Digital model-railway control systems have been state-of-the-art for several years. In such control systems the full driving voltage, e.g. 16 V, is continually applied to the track. The rails serve simultaneously to transmit digital data, forming a so-called data bus.
For this purpose, appropriate digital control commands are superimposed on the driving voltage. These digital control commands are encoded by a control system in a digital transmission format, e.g. NMRA/DCC, and are decoded in the particular model. For this decoding each locomotive comprises a so-called “locdecoder”, which sends out signals specifying direction, velocity and ancillary functions, such as activation of lights or automatic coupling, that correspond to the user's commands. Such decoders can also be used in other functional articles such as cranes, switches or the like, for the remote triggering of control commands.
The advantage of digital systems resides in the fact that all control commands can be transmitted through the track. Accordingly, the entire installation, with locomotives, functional models and switches, can be operated by way of a double-pole connecting cable. The elaborate cable arrangements that are a conventional part of the analog technology are eliminated.
Because the individual decoders can be targeted by way of a freely programmable address, several locomotives can be driven and also arbitrarily turned off entirely independently of one another, on a single circuit. Track-separation sites are no longer needed.
Hence the digital technology presented here offers substantial advantages both in setting up the installation and also while playing, but as yet there are no systems adequate to meet practical demands and economical in construction that would make possible detection of the position of the rolling stock, i.e. the trains, on the roadway. However, it is only when the exact positions of the vehicles and their current velocities are known that an action control is possible, e.g. sending out specific stop commands, maintaining predetermined velocities, specification of particular routes and so on. Ultimately, above all in the case of large installations, monitoring of the train operation with detection or assignment of actual positions is extremely important, so that functional impairments can be identified and possible collisions avoided during operation of the model railway.